Cold Fire and Hot Ice
by Shay Blair
Summary: Bound by hate, enmity, differences, love, friendship, and similarities no one can ignore. Brought together by tragedy. They will form the strength of the future. Who are these women, the ones who hold the future in their hands? Warning: femslash


This is a one-shot exploring Piper and Cyclonis' relationship. I am very proud of it, and happy with how it turned out. It's also probably the longest thing I've written that's one chapter long... Lines represent time skips, and the length ranges anywhere from an hour to a month. For those who also read my Teen Titans stories, it's done in a similar style to Words, as they were both written around the same time. Also, there is a reference to the musical Rent, see if you can spot it. So, without further ado, enjoy!

* * *

Her head was bowed but she stood straight. She watched cautiously as the other girl prowled around her, inspecting her as if she was a new piece of furniture. Because, in a way, she was. She was the second girl's new toy. Shiny, fascinating, pretty, interesting. She would be treated well as long as she held the girl's attention. Then she would be discarded like a doll. All of a sudden, her chin was pulled up, and she was staring into the other girl's gleeful face.

"My dear Piper, why the long face? Aren't you happy to see your best friend?"

She held the girl's icy gaze with fire. She dared not say anything for fear of offence.

"I'm hurt. Not even a greeting?"

"Hello Cyclonis."

"Good. Hello Piper. How are you?"

Confusion flitted across her face. Why was the girl being so, normal? Conversation conventions were usually lost on the girl. Seeing this, the girl laughed, a cold but light sound.

"It's a simple question. If you can't even answer that, I'll have to send you back."

This brought Piper out of her reverie. She had nowhere to go back to, at least, nowhere she could find.

"That's right Piper. You're mine now."

Her eyes blazing with fire, she answered simply. "I'm horrible. How are you?"

"I'm fantastic, thank you."

* * *

Piper looked out over the balcony, occasionally glancing back at the room. For someone who walked the line of being a prisoner, she was treated very well. Her room was large, with a beautiful, old canopy bed. The décor was lovely, even if it was all in the Cyclonian red and black. As it was, the colours were not as prominent as they were in other parts of the palace. All the furniture was of the highest quality, and she even had a few harmless crystals on a work table for her to tinker with. It had a lot of thought put into it, as if Cyclonis was trying to make her feel at home. She had no guard on her, because where would she go? At least it was a lot nicer than where she was before.

She turned away abruptly at the thought, walking briskly off the balcony. The view was nice, as was the room, but it wasn't home. Nothing was. She glared fire at the crystals, as if they could turn back time.

"Think they have all the answers?"

Piper started, whirling around to meet Cyclonis' gaze.

"There are no answers." Cold and blunt.

"There is always hope." Fierce.

"How is the room?"

"Nice. It's fine."

"Enjoy it."

* * *

She looked at the girl sitting near her. It was a grand feast, held to celebrate her arrival. Piper watched as Cyclonis methodically cut and ate her food, ignoring her many guests. When she finally looked up, she noticed Piper's stare. She smiled in that way she did where it never reached her eyes.

"Am I that interesting?"

"I don't understand you. You finally get me, then ignore me for a week, then have a grand feast! Then you ignore everyone!"

"Fiery, aren't you?"

Piper glared, growing increasingly aware of the silence. All the other guests had set down their food quietly, fearing what Cyclonis might be about to do. She knew it was risky to antagonize her hostess, of course she did. But she could not stay quiet, not when she burned with questions at her hostess' cool demeanour. But as Cyclonis remained calm and her eyes steady ice, Piper's fire receded. Cyclonis watched it die down to a smoulder, before smiling one of those smiles and returning to her food. Piper, frozen, could only watch as the guests cautiously began eating and laughing once more.

* * *

Piper stared at the wall in her room. She didn't understand how Cyclonis thought. Except for the grand events that happened every couple of nights, she was kept in her room. Meals were brought to her in her room; Cyclonis never visited and maintained her cool exterior. She had not spoken a word to Piper since the disastrous feast a fortnight ago. Tonight had been one of those events, and now Piper sat on her beautiful canopy bed in her beautiful red evening gown, alone. Hot tears ran down her face as she remembered her past life. She had never worn anything like this, not even for that one ball.

"Why, Piper, you look sad."

She whirled around, surprised at the tone in the girl's voice. It sounded, warm. A bit chilly, but warm.

"I miss it. I miss them."

"But you have me." Cyclonis walked over, putting her hand over Piper's. Piper shivered but allowed the girl to sit beside her. Her chin was gently turned towards Cyclonis by the girl. "Isn't that enough for you?"

Her silence said more than words ever could. The girl was so warm now, like Piper was. So why was Piper shivering?

Cyclonis drew in close, whispering in Piper's ear. "Don't you want to be yourself again?"

Piper's breath caught. They could do it. They could fix each other. She could warm the girl, she knew it was possible. But she could not expect what happened next. Cyclonis turned her face slightly and pressed their lips together in an icy warm kiss.

_She's my enemy she's my friend I love her I hate her I love him not her he's gone I need love I need affection I need_—

Cyclonis pulled away, leaving Piper breathless. She smiled in her way and stood up casually.

"What was that," Piper asked without inflection, cold water pouring on her soul.

"You were right, I've been neglecting you," Cyclonis spoke as ice. "So I thought I'd play with you."

As she walked over to the door, Piper's heart was frozen. Only once she reached it did her heart thaw with realization.

"You want to freeze me. You want me to be you."

"You're a smart girl. I knew you were."

"But you didn't realize something."

"What?"

"Once ice has melted, even to pretend, it never freezes properly again."

"You don't know me!"

Piper remained silent until Cyclonis left. "Fire never fully recovers either."

* * *

There were more grand events, every night now. They stayed the way they were, what was left of it. The rest of the time she still remained in her room. Her eyes wandered over the furniture, coming to rest on the desk. They narrowed as they focused on the crystals. Slowly, she got up and walked over to them. Staring at them, she realized she hadn't touched them since she got here. Why had…

Of course. She blamed them for what happened. But at the same time, they called to her. She picked one of them up gingerly. She closed her eyes and rolled it around in her palm, feeling it. Memories rushed to her, and tears rolled down her cheeks. She opened her eyes and looked at the crystals. It hurt, all the memories hurt, but her love of crystals overpowered it. She began to examine the crystals on the desk more closely. To her delight, she found two of the eight crystals were ones she had been meaning to work on. One was a floater, the other a weak transformation crystal. She began playing with them, doing cheap tricks then moving onto more complicated manipulations.

"You finally did it."

She whirled around to find Cyclonis. The objects hovering in the air fell to the ground with a crash. "Did what?"

Cyclonis smiled, and Piper looked at her hands.

"The crystals."

"That's right. You picked up the crystals and began wielding them. Come with me."

She turned sharply and strode out of the room, Piper trailing behind her. Piper was led to an even grander room with another, adjoining room with a state-of-the-art crystal laboratory.

"Welcome back Piper. I've missed you."

"Wha—"

"I'll be back in an hour."

* * *

The girl watched silently as the other wielded crystals with a smile on her face. There was beauty in her elegance, and she had a rare natural talent. Crystals loved both girls. Finally, she spoke.

"Hello, Piper."

"That's the second time you've made me drop the crystals."

"I'm sorry."

"…It's alright."

"Don't you want to feel like yourself again?"

"Don't touch me."

"That's not what I meant. You're a crystal mage Piper, no matter how much you want to deny it."

"I-I have missed them."

"Then come with me. We shall make you a crystal mage once more."

* * *

Laughter rang through the halls. Once upon a time, such sounds would have chilled the Cyclonians. Now, although the sounds were infrequent, they knew the reason. Piper's laughter at Cyclonis' messy mistake began to peter out as the girl began glaring.

"Don't mock me."

"I'm sorry, Cyclonis. Here, let me help you."

As she helped rub the slime off, Piper sighed.

"I wish you weren't so cold."

"I wish you weren't so hot."

"It's been two weeks since we began working together with the crystals. I thought you'd have…"

"So did I."

"Cyclonis, why did you kiss me?"

She did not answer.

"Will… Will you do it again?"

"Are you sure?"

"Or course not. But, I'm so lonely."

"You're missing him."

"…Yes."

"I can live with that."

And fire met ice.

* * *

"We need a test subject."

"But who?"

"It shouldn't be too hard."

"This crystal could be dangerous. Who would volunteer?"

"You underestimate the loyalty I've instilled."

"Through fear."

"Loyalty is loyalty is loyalty." She gestured at the man standing guard at the door. "You, come in here. Are you loyal to Cyclonia?"

"Of course, my Master."

"Then you are willing to help us test this new crystal."

His face paled. "Of course, my Master."

He stepped forward, but was stopped by another voice. "Wait."

He bowed. "My lady."

"Do you have anyone?" Her voice cracked.

"A wife. No children, yet."

"We can't."

Cyclonis stayed silent for a moment. "You're right. He's… Leave us."

The man left, puzzled but relieved.

"Who is acceptable then?"

"Someone with no family or friends, who won't be missed."

"I know someone."

They watched the man who was alone go blind and deaf due to their crystal.

"Get him out please," Piper said wearily.

* * *

Cyclonis glared at the crystals, trying to force them to combine in such a way as to fulfill his purpose. Piper came up behind her, slipping her arms around her waist. "Cyclonis, staring won't make things go any faster. Just be patient, take a break. Come sit with me."

"No!" Cyclonis shook her off. "I need to get this done."

"Calm down, it'll be fine."

"You don't understand, I need this now!"

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do!"

"Why?"

"My people need it. People on Familia are dying! They have a drought right now and my people are desperate!"

Cyclonis began to throw crystals around wildly, trying combinations that weren't even logical. Piper caught her arm, pulling her back. "Cyclonis, you will not do any good the way you are now. Get some rest."

She stared into Piper's eyes and saw the strength in them. She turned and walked out.

* * *

She came up behind Piper silently, watching blue tears roll down her face. She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. Knowing the girl would be there, Piper spoke.

"How did you find me?"

"I know you well enough to know you'd come here."

"I suppose."

"Do, you want to talk?"

"I suppose."

She walked to Piper's side and put Piper's head on her shoulder, wrapping her arm around Piper's slim waist. "Piper, you can tell me."

There was a long pause as Piper weighed her decision. "Alright, Cyclonis."

"Please, call me Lark."

"Alright… Lark. I'm just wondering, how did we get here?"

"What do you mean?"

"How did we get here? What events led to others that led to all that's happened? Why did that warm summer's day chill to the bone? Why did that cold winter's day burn to my soul? Why can't I remember basic things about them, but—"

"That day seems seared into your memory?"

"Why am I still alive? I should be dead. Am I supposed to be the witness? Because right now I just feel alone."

"You aren't alone."

Piper gave Cyclonis a lingering kiss before walking to the door and pausing. "Thank you Lark."

The table was much livelier than it had been so many moons ago. Silence was no more, and Cyclonia's people could be merry. Cyclonis and Piper sat at the head table with diplomats from terra Muraus. Food and drink flowed freely; it was a celebration of the rescue of terra Familia from drought. The representatives from Muraus were quiet, eating their food and watching the festivities. They had come to renew their treaty with Cyclonia.

"I must say, I am beginning to wonder," Lia, head of the representatives, finally spoke, "if Cyclonia is as strong as it once was."

Cyclonis gently set down her cup, and the room fell silent. "And what could possibly have caused such a feeling?"

"We entered into this treaty because we feared attack."

"And you no longer do?"

"Cyclonia is only as strong as its leader."

"I am not weak!"

"Losing your temper?"

Cyclonis glared. "You no longer fear my wrath?"

"Not this. This is a rash anger. I fear cold, calculating anger."

"You ought to fear both kinds!"

"Yelling louder does not make me fear you more. Quite the contrary."

Cyclonis stood up, looking like a dragon about to breathe fire. "The treaty will be renewed as before!"

"No."

"Yes," Piper spoke quietly, but in the dead room it rang out.

"And who are you?"

Piper stood and wrapped her arm around Cyclonis. "I am Piper."

"The pet?"

"Me? Do I look like a pet?" Piper's voice was calm and steady, and her eyes never left Lia.

"N-no."

"Cyclonia is just as strong as it was. Stronger, even. After all, why would it get weaker after acquiring the—"

"Lady of Crystals."

Piper smiled. "And who is the Lord?"

"…Cyclonis."

"And you think Cyclonia is weak?"

"I-I'm sorry."

Cyclonis sat down, taking Piper's hand. "You will sign the treaty."

"Yes."

"It will be harsher now due to this rebellion."

"Yes."

"It will not happen again."

"Yes."

"Get out of my sight."

* * *

"What are you doing?"

"What?"

"You've fallen. You let her change you. You were supposed to change her."

"H-have I really?"

"Just look at what happened with terra Muraus. And the fact that you're even listening to me."

"What can I do?"

* * *

She felt so many emotions in that single second, she didn't think they all had names. She thought she would break from the pain, until the bliss of ignorance and unfeeling took over.

The other girl watched out of the corner of her eye as Piper fled. It was exactly the reaction she'd been hoping for. She closed her eyes and deepened the kiss with her most loyal soldier.

* * *

"How could you. How dare you."

"I thought you wanted me to be more loving."

"Not like that. Never like that."

"You should have known me better."

"I thought you'd changed. I loved you because of it."

The words stuck a dagger in her chest.

* * *

She watched Piper work with the crystals. They were the only thing that brought light to her eyes nowadays. She turned back to her own crystals sharply. She regretted nothing. She was Master Cyclonis, Lord of Crystals. She used people like she did crystals everyday. She conquered terras with no regard for human life. She regretted nothing. She knew this.

Right?

* * *

"I need to talk to you."

"Go away."

"Please, this can't wait."

"I have nothing to say to you."

"We can't continue like this forever."

"No, but right now is not forever."

* * *

She could hear singing from the room. A pretty voice singing of fire and ice. Unable to stand it, she turned around and walked back the way she came, vowing to regain what was lost. She couldn't contine on like this, not with her. But right now, she couldn't face her yet.

* * *

"Piper, can I come in?"

"Yes."

"Is right now past?"

"Yes. Come here. I should have known. After all, you've made your mission clear from the start. As I did mine."

"Yes. And I'm—"

"Don't. Don't break what is still hanging on. Just kiss me. Make me forget."

* * *

She was up before the other girl, and she wandered the room as if seeing it in a new light. In a way, she was. Nothing was the same. Not since it all happened. At least she had kept one of her friends, even if it wasn't the one she expected to.

* * *

"You're falling again."

"I know."

"You're letting her get to you."

"I know."

"Here, let me help re-freeze you again."

"No."

* * *

Lord and Lady. That's who they were. Those two girls close mentally, spiritually, and physically. It disgusted him. He used to be the favourite. But she gave his Lord more than he ever could. He should be happy for her. He would be if he actually, truly loved her. But he could not, so he despised them. Fierce loyalty led him to obey his Lady, loyalty to the empire of Cyclonia. So long as she was Cyclonian, he would follow her, however reluctantly.

* * *

"There was another reason."

"What?"

"There was another reason I wanted you here."

"I don't understand."

"You will."

* * *

Cyclonia was strong. It used to be strong. When was it strongest? No one knew, for nowadays Cyclonia had a different kind of strength. For nowadays, it had a different kind of leader. No longer was it the cold, lonely girl, but two women closer than any other, a partnership, a relationship, and a love formed by hate, enmity, differences, love, friendship, and similarities no one could ignore. No one ever made the mistake Lia did after watching the girls in tandem. Even those who hated the young Storm Hawk girl respected the Cyclonian woman.

* * *

"Piper, do you love me?"

"Of course I do."

"I'm sorry for everything I did to you."

"It's all forgiven. After all, the worst was not due to you."

"Thank you."

"Lark, do you love me?"

"Until my death."

* * *

Piper flew through the halls until coming to a halt in front of the Dark Ace.

"Let me in."

"I don't think that's—"

"Does she?"

"Well, she is—"

"Let me in."

"Listen now, girl—"

"Let me in, or I will make you."

He stood aside, and the blue-haired woman slipped through the door. She swiftly padded over to the bed where her friend and lover lay. For a moment she could only stand there, watching her chest rise and fall. She could have stood there for a long time had the 'sleeping' woman not spoke.

"I knew he wouldn't be able to keep you out."

"Why…"

"Didn't I tell you?"

Silence.

"I didn't want your pity. I wanted… to know how you truly felt."

"But now, I had no warning."

"I'm sorry."

"I forgive you." She crouched by the bed and held the other girl's hand. "How could I not?"

She laughed quietly. "Thank you, for everything."

"Why thank me? You're the one who saved my life, and my sanity."

"When you first came here, I was afraid you would kill yourself rather than be Cyclonian."

"I could never have killed myself."

"I realize that now. After all, that would mean giving up."

"And I hate to lose."

"Exactly." She coughed before continuing. "Well, you won. And I lost. My final game, and I lost. And yet, somehow I think it was for the better."

"Don't think of it that way."

"I can't not. But this was a game I needed to lose. If I hadn't, we wouldn't be the way we are now."

"That's true."

She sighed, which brought on more coughing. "So now you know the other reason."

"You wanted a replacement."

"In some part, yes. But I wanted a friend. I didn't want to die alone."

"You aren't alone," she said fiercely before kissing the other girl.

"I know. Thank you." She was struggling to remain awake.

"I should let you rest. Goodbye Lark."

"Maybe. Goodbye Piper." Her eyes began drooping. Piper kissed her once more before walking to the door. "Wait."

"What is it?"

"Promise me something."

"Anything."

"Never lose your fire."

As her Lord slipped into sleep, the Lady slipped out the door.

* * *

"I never thought I would be eulogizing my friend so soon. She was everything to me. I will never forget her or all she did for me. Despite all the fighting in our past, we grew close. We grew to love one another. She was ice and I was fire. We discovered those can co-exist. She eventually thawed due to me, and she was grateful for it. Her last words to me were to never lose my fire.

"But I can't. She influenced me as well, for good or for bad. It's too late. Fire cannot exist in this cold, cruel world. So Cyclonia, welcome your new empress."

And Cyclonia welcomed a new age, with a new kind of strength.

* * *

And there it is. Whether or not it's a happy ending, or a depressing ending is up to you. I deliberately didn't explain what happened to Piper, I felt it would take away from the flow of the story. If you want to know, tell me so in a review, and I'll write another one-shot in the same or similar style telling that story and how Piper ended up like she was at the beginning of this story.

One last thing before I say farewell, I have a favour to ask and a challenge to deliver. A few of my friends and I made a video, a parody. We worked very hard on it, and we want it to spread. So, the favour is me asking you to watch it and spread it around. The challenge is that one of the people shown in the video is me. Leave who you think it might be in your review, and describe your guess using what they're wearing and what lyrics they sing. Everyone who gets it right will get a one-shot written for their favourite pairing, or a general one-shot with a topic of their choice.

The video:  
Paste this link without spaces: http:/ ww w. you tub e . c om / watch?v=2 6tD6hL9nj4 or  
Search for "Bad Remake once upon a time" and it will be the first result

Until we meet again,  
Shay.


End file.
